


Tell It To My Heart

by ReoPlusOne



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 2P, 2P America (Hetalia), 2P England (Hetalia), Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Bodyguard, M/M, Omega Verse, Prostitution
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-08-22 19:56:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8298493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReoPlusOne/pseuds/ReoPlusOne
Summary: Ray is hired as a bodyguard for a client with an unsavory profession and a brilliant smile.
2P!America/2P!England.  1P!England is a major side character.  Omegaverse.





	1. Come On Eileen

**Author's Note:**

> Ray is 2P!America. Colin is 2P!England. Both are of my creation. Based off of my love for cheesy 80s pop music.

They met in a coffee shop, against Ray’s better judgement.  Its address had come to him in the form of encrypted code, not common but certainly not unheard of in his line of work; it was far from a problem when he had the connections he did.  As he scanned the page again he wondered if the calling card alone might have been a test.  After all, not everyone had a CIA-level decrypter friend on speed dial -- and if one did, it was probably a testament to one’s abilities. **  
**

Arthur arrived twenty minutes late, wearing sunglasses and an oversized hat (amateur) and toting a fancy cup with the tag of a teabag dangling out one end.  Ray ignored him until he sat down.  He was thin, small-shouldered, with a rounded chin; Ray inhaled the scent of omega and bergamot. “Is this some kind of joke?”

The omega sipped his tea, took his time setting his cup down and turning it so the lip could face him and the warm earl grey and milk could waft towards him and ease his nerves -- a grand task with such a big alpha staring him down.  “Nothing about my situation is funny.”

“The fact that you're wearing sunglasses kind of is, actually,” Deadpan.  Arthur’s fingertips paused on the edges of the lenses.

“They're to protect my identity.”

“I'm a bodyguard, there's nothing illegal about hiring me.”

“Perhaps not,” Fidgeting hands, shifting eyes -- how was he to know there weren't any cops about? How could he know? “You're a big, intimidating alpha, any cop would want to keep their eye on you.”

“No, they wouldn't.”

“And how can you be so sure?”

“Because I've been a cop and I know what they look for,” Ray pushed his chair back and stood.  “I also know when I'm wasting my time.”

Hand flung over the pocket of his jacket, Arthur hissed too-too loudly, “I am armed, so don't even think about it.”

“God, you're a dumb shit.  Do you want to get arrested?”

“Arrested? Arrested for what?”

It might have been pity that guided Ray back down into his chair; pity for the poor omega’s state, perhaps, or more likely pity for his own bank account if he passed up the money said omega was offering.  Either way he found himself seated again, somewhat more tense than he had been before Arthur had arrived.  “For threatening me with a weapon, you idiot.”

“You were going to --”

“Leave,” Ray rolled his eyes, “I was going to leave.  I'm not here to educate amateurs on the business.”

Arthur exhaled a shudder, anxious and choked, “I'm not here on business.  This is an emergency of the utmost degree.”

Ray blinked.  Arthur, trembling, blinked back in rapid succession. “You can take the fact that I'm still here as the go-ahead.”

The way he'd been instructed by his therapist, Arthur inhaled, counted to five and continued.  “Your references checked out splendidly, Mister Steele.”

“I'm sure they did.”

“I -- I wasn't entirely inclined to believe your application when it mentioned the secret service, but, well.  That's good.”

“I'd like to think so.  There's no target more important in the world.”

“Oh, no, that's not true at all,” Arthur said, gulping down his tea, “You'll be protecting someone far more important than the president, Mister Steele,”

“Ray is fine,”

“Ray.” In the wet circle where his cup had rested moments before, Arthur nervously traced lines with his fingers.  “The man you’ll be protecting is my brother.”

\--

In plain stark contrast to the dingy cafe where he’d first had the honor of meeting Arthur, the shining high-rise apartment building he found himself in had a pretentious name and the air of a place where some celebrity might keep a suite on constant reserve.  The lobby was stocked with fresh flowers twinkling with dew and attended to by perky omegas in matching pinstripe skirts.  Ray passed them, fingering the note in his pocket with the number and knocking order inside lest he need it; as it turned out, he didn’t.

After the first knock and the sound of many locks inside unraveling, two bright blue eyes peered up at him from the door.  “You know, five knocks isn’t exactly super secret,” Ray muttered.

“What’s the super secret passcode, then?”

“Magenta.”

“Brilliant! Come in.”

The loft was open and clean; the furniture was the color of dentist’s office, eye-burning white and chrome with, what else? Pink accents.  The man who must have been the target at hand didn’t bother fiddling with the locks behind him (as unwise as his brother) and instead bounced into the kitchen where a kettle of tea was on.

“So, Mister Steele.” To the sound of hot tea filling mugs, Ray chose to remain quiet; his sarcasm was decidedly moot once he’d checked the updated bank balance on his phone.  “Is your first name ‘Man of’?”

“Damn if you aren’t hilarious Pinkie,” Ah, there it was.  Delightful sarcasm, risen from the grave.  “Aren’t the British supposed to have more dry, snarky humor?”

“It seems you’ve got enough snark for the two of us, so no need!”

“And you have enough recklessness to kill a hundred people,” Ray countered.  “You do realize I’m being paid to protect you, right?”

“Well, I don’t imagine Arthur sent you here to buy from me, did he?”

The knowledge of the unlocked door directly behind him became fuzzy in Ray’s mind as his curiosity took over.  “Buy?” Buy what? The sleek apartment looked more like something out of a magazine than a crack den, and Ray had seen his fair share of them.  Too clean to be a storehouse for smuggled goods.  Animals? But those tended to be noisy.

“Yes.  Arthur didn’t tell you?”

Ray didn’t know what he must not have been told, so -- “Guess not.”

“I’m a prostitute.”

Surprise was something that became foreign to him during his time in the service, but Ray still felt a little hint of it in the back of his head.  “So what the hell kind of a prostitute needs a bodyguard?”

The omega seemed tickled -- well, pink -- at his confusion.  Pink as the makeup on his cheeks, not as embarrassment.  That seemed to be a notion he was unfamiliar with.  He let his chin rest on his knuckles and pouted.  “The kind that turns away unsavory company.”

 _Unsavory_.  Ray almost heard him pronounce a second _U_ in that word.  “I think whores are normally what most people imagine as being unsavory, by definition.” _Most people_ would picture the opposite of the man before him: dirty, poor, hiding in corners offering their bodies because they had no other choice.

“That’s a horrible word,”

“It’s the truth, isn’t it?”

The omega shrugged.  “I think most people would call it ‘escorting’, but I find that disingenuous as well.  I don’t escort people, I sleep with them.  One lump or two?”

Ray blinked down at the untouched cups of tea.  They were pastel pink and gilded gold at the edges; this whore had never wanted for anything.  He shook his head. “I’m sorry, what’s your name?”

“Colin,” He dunked three lumps into a cup and handed it to Ray, “Colin Kirkland.”  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slowly realizing I should have picked another song for the title... edition.

“I'm expecting a client this afternoon,” Colin chirped and perched on his kitchen’s minimalist chrome barstool and reminded Ray of a bright-eyed exotic bird. “I hope that doesn’t bother you.”

“Does it matter if it does?”

He seemed to take some sort of odd joy in the way Ray’s face soured. “What’s the matter? You’re not a prude, are you?”

“No. Not that your brother screened me for that.”

Colin shrugged. “If you were, it’d be all the better for him. Perhaps you could talk me out of my terribly poor choice of lifestyle.”

The over-sugared tea went down his throat grainy and hot and cloyingly sweet. Ray nearly choked on it. “I guess he doesn’t approve then.”

“Not at all.” He downed his cup in one swift chug and triumphantly set it back down with a click. “So, what do you intend on doing, Mr. Steele? You know, for my protection?”

\--

The answer to that question was unclear. He could go so far as refusing the sale, if he felt that it was necessary (although he couldn’t judge how Colin might react to that) or just keep it to a pat-down and a brief consultation with his gut instinct. When the knock at the door came and Colin opened it without so much as a password, Ray kept his hand carefully on his holster.

Quickly, he let his thoughts and his hand relax -- the alpha standing at the door was a young, wimpy little thing. Hands in his pockets, eyes downcast, he shuffled into the apartment and took a seat on the sofa when he was instructed to. Colin rushed to the kitchen. “Do you want any lunch, love?”

“Um, yeah.” The alpha looked Ray over carefully. “I thought… you asked me about threesomes, right? I said no threesomes,”

“Ray’s just here for my protection.”

“Protection? Who would try to hurt you? I could, I could beat ‘em up.” Finally the kid was acting like an alpha, shoulders high, looking stern. If he had any muscle on him at all, he might have looked the slightest bit intimidating. Ray, instead, had to hold back laughter.

“I know you could, dear.” Colin snuggled up to his client with every bone in his body oozing sincerity and slid a delicious looking bowl of soup onto the coffee table. “I wanted to hire you, but my brother insisted on this one. Some sort of connection there, I suppose.”

“You don’t need this guy, Colin. I could totally take him out.”

Ray didn’t bother grabbing his gun again.

“Well, if you really think so,” Colin pouted, “You could tell Arthur yourself. I’m sure he’d want to hear all of your thoughts.”

The boy froze, and Ray’s eyes narrowed. There was legitimate fear in those eyes -- fear for the jumpy, thin omega he’d met at a run down coffee shop, who had tried to pull a weapon on him just for standing up. What sort of idiot would fear someone like that?

“Yeah, um. Maybe later, babe.”

“Of course.” Colin dipped down and rested his head on his client’s shoulder, relishing the arm around his shoulders and the light circles rubbed into his arm.

A moment passed within the quiet, Ray being careful not to breathe too loudly from his position by the door. The other alpha’s eyes met his again. “I’m not really sure about this thing. Doesn’t it kind of feel like exhibitionism or something?”

“Mm,” Colin purred. “A little.”

“I don’t think I like it,”

Ray raised his eyebrows at him, the little prick. If he spent as much energy doing what he was paying a ridiculous amount of money to do as he did complaining, things could be over with soon.

“You might find you do,” Colin pinned the alpha to his sofa and wriggled out of his top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is mostly written and will be here soon. These chapters will probably remain short.


End file.
